parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
An Animated Toon's Life (DavidPeartFan2003)
Cast: *Flik - Valiant *Princess Atta - Victoria (Valiant) *Dot - Hilda *The Queen - Gloria (Happy Feet) *Aphie - Heihei (Moana) *Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Harvey (Sabrina: The Animated Series) and Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Mr. Soil - Alex (Madagascar) *Dr. Flora - Audrey (The Lorax) *Thorny - Gru (Despicable Me) *Cornelius - Stoick the Vast (How To Train Your Dragon) *Hopper - Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) *Molt - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) *Thumper - Shere Khan (LA) (The Jungle Book)((2016)) *Axel and Loco - Hunter and Pigeon Toady (Storks) *P.T. Flea - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Francis - Diego (Ice Age)((Denis Leary)) *Slim - Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) *Heimlich - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Dim - Shrek *Gypsy - Sally (Cars) *Manny - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Rosie - May/Aura (Pokemon) *Tuck and Roll - Boog and Elliot (Open Season) *The Fly Brothers - Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride (The Loud House) *Thud the Big Fly - Torque (Buzz Lightyear Of Star Command) *The Bird - Jewel (Rio) *Woody - Mr. Conductor (The Polar Express) Scene Index: *A Animated Toon's Life Part 1 - Opening Credits/Harvest Time *A Animated Toon's Life Part 2 - Victoria Gets Stressed Out *A Animated Toon's Life Part 3 - Valiant's Invention *A Animated Toon's Life Part 4 - Hilda Meets Valiant *A Animated Toon's Life Part 5 - Valiant Loses the Food *A Animated Toon's Life Part 6 - The Robots and Animes! *A Animated Toon's Life Part 7 - Hilda Meets Shere Khan *A Animated Toon's Life Part 8 - Valiant's Trial *A Animated Toon's Life Part 9 - Valiant Goes for Help *A Animated Toon's Life Part 10 - Red's Circus *A Animated Toon's Life Part 11 - Red Gets Burnt *A Animated Toon's Life Part 12 - City Lights *A Animated Toon's Life Part 13 - Valiant Tries to Find Warriors *A Animated Toon's Life Part 14 - The Robin Hood Act *A Animated Toon's Life Part 15 - Valiant's Flight Home *A Animated Toon's Life Part 16 - Valiant is Back *A Animated Toon's Life Part 17 - Celebration *A Animated Toon's Life Part 18 - "Circus Cartoons!?" *A Animated Toon's Life Part 19 - A Macaw! *A Animated Toon's Life Part 20 - Victoria Apologizes to Valiant *A Animated Toon's Life Part 21 - Valiant Has a Plan *A Animated Toon's Life Part 22 - Building the Macaw *A Animated Toon's Life Part 23 - The Robots and Anime's Hideout *A Animated Toon's Life Part 24 - The Robots and Animes Go Back to the Island *A Animated Toon's Life Part 25 - The Party *A Animated Toon's Life Part 26 - Battle Stations *A Animated Toon's Life Part 27 - The Robots and Animes Arrive *A Animated Toon's Life Part 28 - Hilda Runs for Her Life *A Animated Toon's Life Part 29 - Hilda Begs Valiant to Come Back *A Animated Toon's Life Part 30 - Show Time (Part 1) *A Animated Toon's Life Part 31 - Show Time (Part 2) *A Animated Toon's Life Part 32 - Valiant to the Rescue *A Animated Toon's Life Part 33 - Red Burns the Macaw *A Animated Toon's Life Part 34 - The Cartoons Band Together *A Animated Toon's Life Part 35 - The Fight *A Animated Toon's Life Part 36 - The Chase/Rattlesnake Jake's Demise *A Animated Toon's Life Part 37 - Happy Times Again *A Animated Toon's Life Part 38 - End Credits Gallery: Valiant in Valiant.jpeg|Valiant as Flik Valiant bird clothing.jpg|Victoria as Princess Atta Hilda.jpeg|Hilda as Dot Mrs Adult Gloria's close up in Happy Feet Two.png|Gloria as The Queen Heihei.jpg|Heihei as Alphie Harvey.jpg|Harvey Sherman in Mr. Peabody & Sherman.jpg|and Sherman as Dot's 2 Boyfriends Alex the Lion.jpg|Alex as Mr. Soil Audrey.jpg|Audrey as Dr. Flora Gru in Despicable Me 2.jpg|Gru as Thorny Stoick The Vast.png|Stoick The Vast as Cornelius Rattlesnake Jake.jpg|Rattlesnake Jake as Hopper Dave (Penguins of Madagascar).jpg|Dave as Molt Shere Khan (LA).png|Shere Khan as Thumper Hunter.jpg|Hunter Pigeon toady storks.png|and Pigeon Toady as Axel and Loco Red in The Angry Birds Movie-0.jpg|Red as P.T. Flea Diego in Ice Age.jpg|Diego as Francis (Denis Leary) Cody Maverick.jpg|Cody Maverick as Slim Po in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Po as Heimlich Shrek in Shrek the Halls.jpg|Shrek as Dim Sally in Cars.jpg|Sally as Gypsy Lightning McQueen in Cars.jpg|Lightning McQueen as Manny May character.jpg|May/Aura as Rosie BoogElliot.png|Boog and Elliot as Tuck and Roll Lincoln Loud in The Loud House.jpg|Lincoln Loud S1E16A Clyde with model volcano.png|and Clyde McBride as Fly Brothers Torque.jpg|Torque as Thud The Big Fly Jewel.PNG|Jewel as The Bird Polar-express-conductor.jpg|Mr. Conductor as Woody Category:DavidPeartFan2003 Category:A Bug's Life Movies Category:A Bug's Life spoofs Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoof